1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipation cassette, and more particularly, to a heat dissipation cassette which is installed in a notebook PC (personal computer) to take cool air into the notebook PC to cool down the electronic components therein and exhaust hot air out of the notebook PC.
2. Description of Related Art
The notebook PC has been widely used because of its powerful processing capability and portability. To maintain the size of the notebook PC to be as small as possible, the notebook PC usually does not have a cooling fan that is often used in a desktop PC for heat dissipation. Consequently, the notebook PC may encounter difficulty in heat dissipating. Particularly, when the notebook PC operates for a long time with power supplied by an external power adapter, excess heat generated by the electronic components in the notebook PC cannot be effectively dissipated. Therefore, as shown in FIG. 7, a conventional heat dissipation device (100) is provided to assist in cooling down the electronic components in a notebook PC (200). This conventional heat dissipation device (100) has a hollow body (110) adapted to be installed in the PCMCIA slot (210) of the notebook PC (200). A fan (130) is provided at one end of the body (110) such that cool air can be supplied into the notebook PC (200) via an opening (140) in the other end of the body (110) thereby cooling down the electronic components of the notebook PC (200). However, such a heat dissipation device (100) can only supply air into the notebook PC (200), while the hot air inside the notebook PC (200) is difficult to be exhausted. Therefore, the heat dissipation efficiency is low and there is a continuing need for the above heat dissipation device to be improved.